Diamond is Unbreakable
:For the Anime adaption, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable. For the Film, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (Film) is the fourth part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1992 and 1995. Originally titled , the arc spans 174 chapters and is preceded by Stardust Crusaders. In 1999, the Arrow, manifesting latent Stand abilities, travels throughout Morioh, Japan; as high schooler Josuke Higashikata (illegitimate son of Joseph) and his friends seek out the culprits of a series of homicides. Plot Summary Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata An older Jotaro Kujo travels to coastal Morioh, Japan, in order to meet high school freshman Josuke Higashikata and link him with the inheritance of Joseph Joestar; his aging, absent father. Once Josuke displays his Stand, Crazy Diamond, Jotaro shares the news of a paranormal threat in Morioh, revealing that a Stand-using murderer named Anjuro Katagiri is lurking in Morioh. Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro The murderer Anjuro Katagiri targets Josuke with his new Stand Aqua Necklace for foiling a robbery. After Anjuro kills Josuke's grandfather Ryohei (a police officer), Josuke pledges to adopt his role as Morioh's protector. Josuke and Jotaro eventually defeats Anjuro, who is fused to a rock. Anjuro reveals that he acquired his Stand when one man used a Bow and Arrow on him. The Nijimura Brothers Josuke and Koichi Hirose find a dilapidated house when Koichi is struck by the Arrow, soon releasing his dormant Stand Echoes. The culprits Okuyasu and Keicho Nijimura aim to create Stand users in order that they kill their father, transformed into a dumb, undying creature by DIO's cells upon his death. Josuke proves to them that their father is partially human, dissuading them. The group is then attacked by the electrical Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper, which kills Keicho and takes the Bow and Arrow. Thus, Okuyasu joins the allies in locating this second murderer. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Jotaro, perceived as the greater threat, is warned by the user of Red Hot Chili Pepper to leave Morioh. Koichi is extorted by Tamami Kobayashi of the new Stand The Lock, but when Josuke exposes his scam, Tamami flees. Tamami then draws in Koichi's mother and sister, and provokes the metamorphosis of Koichi's Stand into Echoes ACT1 which can implant sounds into objects and people. When Koichi manages to lift his mother's guilt, Tamami surrenders to Koichi. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Fellow student Toshikazu Hazamada targets Josuke with his new Stand Surface, assuming his appearance he plans to kill Jotaro with Surface disguised as Josuke, but is eventually foiled by Josuke and Koichi's efforts. Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love When defeated, Toshikazu expresses to Jotaro and Josuke the observation that, as though by fate, "Stand users are bound to meet." Fellow student Yukako Yamagishi confesses her love to Koichi, who is initially pleased but then finds Yukako too scary. When Josuke and Okuyasu try to help him by slandering him, Yukako kidnaps Koichi, determined to make him love her whilst holding him with her new Stand Love Deluxe. Koichi's Stand develops again into Echoes ACT2 before he defeats and then rescues her. Let's Go Eat Some Italian Food Josuke and Okuyasu discover the benevolent culinary master Tonio Trussardi, a natural user of the Stand Pearl Jam operating a fine Italian restaurant. Red Hot Chili Pepper Red Hot Chili Pepper reappears, attacking Josuke in his home. Jotaro gathers the group in a field, aiming to be free of its range; but from a motorcycle, it eavesdrops on a plan to receive Joseph Joestar and utilize his psychic Stand Hermit Purple to locate the user. Okuyasu attacks and lets Red Hot Chili Pepper. When Joseph arrives at Morioh's docks, user Akira Otoishi reveals himself, fighting Josuke. Josuke seemingly wins against Akira by throwing Red Hot Chilli Pepper into the sea, but Akira manages to sneak on the boat Joseph is. Akira is finally defeated by Okuyasu due to dumb luck. Picked Up Something Bad! Akira's Bow and Arrow are taken into the Speedwagon Foundation's custody, fostering a temporary peace. Josuke and Joseph share an awkward moment before discovering Shizuka, an invisible baby (of the Stand Achtung Baby) apparently abandoned on the streets of Morioh. When Shizuka falls into a pond while invisible, Joseph manages to impress Josuke by using his own blood to discover her, and their relationship improves. Joseph subsequently adopts Shizuka. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Koichi and Toshikazu Hazamada meet eccentric manga author Rohan Kishibe, user of Heaven's Door which can transform anyone who sees his drawing into books. Rohan, very interested in Koichi because he makes a great comic character, forces him to come back to his house to dig further experiences from him. Josuke saves Koichi when Rohan taunts him about his hair and literally becomes blind with rage and unable to see Rohan's drawings. How Josuke got his haircut is revealed, and Rohan is sent to the hospital. Let's Go 'Hunting'! Jotaro enlists Josuke's help in hunting a rat Stand user. Josuke discovers the rat which uses Ratt, enabling it to melt anyone it shoots, and defeats him. However the existence of a second rat using the same Stand dubbed Bug-Eaten by Jotaro is revealed. While Jotaro acts as a bait, Josuke snipes Bug-Eaten with Crazy Diamond and kills it. Rohan Kishibe's Adventure Rohan draws Koichi into helping with his research. The pair discover a ghostly alley inhabited by Reimi Sugimoto, victim of an unknown serial murderer over a decade prior. She begs Koichi and Rohan to find her killer, who continues to prey on the population of Morioh, and Rohan accepts her request. Rohan and Kishibe also escape the malicious spirits of the alley who drag away anyone who looks behind their back into an unknown place. Yoshikage Kira is introduced, speaking as though on a date to the severed hand of a woman. 'Shigechi''s Harvest Josuke, nearly ruined, meets alongside Okuyasu the child Shigekiyo Yangu whose hive-like Harvest enables to latter to gather small items from the whole town. Striking a deal together, they get rich thanks to a winning lottery ticket but Shigechi gets greedy and wants all the money for himself. Josuke and Okuyasu combat him when he betrays them; finally befriending him. Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly After Shigechi swaps bags with Yoshikage Kira by accident, he discovers Kira's secret and is destroyed after their confrontation by Kira's Stand, Killer Queen; leaving a button torn from Kira's sleeve. People of Morioh Town Thus, the allies of the story congregate and agree to collaborate in locating Kira and ending his depredations. Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella Yukako is still in love with Koichi but doesn't know how to repair their relationship. Following Joseph's advice, she meets Aya Tsuji, the beautician and manager of the Cinderella salon who makes more attractive with Cinderella. Yukako manages to win Koichi's heart but forgets to put on her lipstick, rendering her ugly. When Yukako, Koichi and Aya meet again in the latter's salon, Aya tests Koichi by having him choose Yukako's original face from a multitude of other faces. When Koichi wants Aya to make him blind if he's mistaken, Aya is impressed by his love and gives Yukako her original face back. Sheer Heart Attack Jotaro and Koichi find the origin of Kira's button in a shoe shop, where Kira attacks with his Stand's secondary power, Sheer Heart Attack. Koichi's Stand develops finally into Echoes ACT3, and after a battle also involving Josuke and Okuyasu, Kira is able to force Aya Tsuji to alter his features with her Stand, killing her before she may help the group, and escaping. Atom Heart Father Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi investigate Kira's former life and residence. The ghost of Kira's father Yoshihiro Kira appears and attacks the group from a photograph, empowered by the Stand Atom Heart Father. Yoshihiro is initially captured into a photograph, but escapes with a second Bow and Arrow; aiming to create an army of Stand users in order to protect his hiding son. Yoshikage Kira's New Situation, Part 1 Kira is shown as having occupied the likeness, home and family of Kosaku Kawajiri. Formerly underwhelmed, Kosaku's wife Shinobu is impressed when Kira steals their monthly rent directly from their visiting landlord. Janken Boy Is Coming! Rohan is challenged in a series of games of rock-paper-scissors by Ken Oyanagi, user of the new Stand Boy II Man. Rohan refuses but Ken harasses him into accepting a game. On the verge of losing, Rohan manages to use Shizuka's power to make things invisible to save himself. He then completely defeats Ken in their game of rock-paper-scissors fair and square. Yoshikage Kira's New Situation, Part 2 Repressing his murderous urges, Kira labors to adapt to his new life; provoking the suspicion of Kosaku's spying son, Hayato. I Am an Alien Josuke and Okuyasu encounter Mikitaka Hazekura, proclaiming to be a bicentenarian extraterrestrial while displaying a Stand-like shapeshifting ability Earth Wind and Fire. Josuke befriends Mikitaka and exploits him in cheating money from Rohan in a game of dice by having Mikitaka become the dice. Rohan discovers that Josuke is cheating but cannot deduce how while Mikataka has difficulties maintaining the masquerade. Josuke and Mikitaka finally get away scot-free while Rohan's house is burned down because of a magnifying glass. Highway Star Rohan spots what appears to be a room in a tunnel in which a man bends over and severs the hand of an unconscious woman. Highway Star traps Rohan in the room and absorbs his life-force to heal its user. Then Josuke intervenes, and decides to go look for the user. While Highway Star relentlessly pursues Josuke, he calls Koichi who discovers the location of the enemy. Josuke manages to close on Highway Star's user Yuya Fungami and defeats him. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Tama. However Kira finds it resurrected as a plant using the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. Let's Live on a Transmission Tower Josuke, Okuyasu and Mikitaka meet Toyohiro Kanedaichi, a man living on a transmission tower. Toyohiro tricks Josuke into entering the tower which is his Stand Super Fly. The sole remaining person inside Super Fly cannot escape it, and Josuke and Mikitaka work together into throwing Toyohiro back in it. After a brutal fight, Toyohiro yields and chooses to stay inside Super Fly, revealing that Koichi has been taken down by another of Yoshihiro's assassins. Enigma Boy Josuke and Yuya work together to find the enemy Stand user, revealed as Terunosuke Miyamoto, new user of the Stand Enigma. Enigma traps people into paper once they've shown their terror's tell and manages to trap Josuke. However Yuya frees Josuke and Josuke defeats Terunosuke by fusing him with a book, freeing Koichi and his mother Tomoko. My Dad Is Not My Dad Hayato films Kira murdering a man and a woman, but Kira notices him. When Kira confronts Hayato about this, Hayato tells Kira that he has numerous proof that he isn't his true father. Cheap Trick Rohan notices a photograph of Hayato filming his father. His investigation is interrupted when he welcome Masazo Kinoto, the architect supposed to repair his house. Masazo hates having his back being seen and Rohan cannot resist the temptation to look. He inherits the Stand Cheap Trick which attaches itself to Rohan's back and will kill him if anyone sees it. With Koichi's help, Rohan uses the malicious spirits of the ghost alley to get rid of it. Another One Bites the Dust Kira after having killed Hayato in anger, finds himself forced to flee Morioh. He refuses to yield and is pierced by the Arrow, which grants him the new ability Bites the Dust. Hayato is forced to revive a whole day if anyone enquires about Kira or he informs someone about Kira, the witness having their heads explode. Moreover the death will still happen in the next time loop. During the time loops, Rohan, Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi die. However Hayato manages to trick Kira into revealing his own name publicly, and has woken Josuke up early. Forced to retract his Stand to defend himself, Kira ends up killing no one. However using Stray Cats invisible air bubbles as bomb, he makes a huge hole in Okuyasu's stomach. Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable A fight ensues between Josuke and Kira. Okuyasu is healed but remains unconscious. Josuke and Hayato retreat into a house, where Kira's air bubbles prove too precise and Josuke uncovers Yoshihiro. He manages to have Kira unknowingly kill Yoshihiro before wounding him badly. While the two Stand User clash again, Josuke is saved at the last moment when Okuyasu teleports Stray Cat away from Killer Queen. Josuke then defeats Kira. Kira is surrounded and cornered by the heroes, but threatens to use a nurse to loop time again. Final chapters :Let Me Remind You; Town Guardian Spirits; Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart Kira finds himself in the ghost alley after failing to activate Bites the Dust, and meets Reimi Sugimoto. He is dragged into the underworld by the malicious spirits, allowing Reimi to find peace. After she wishes goodbye to everyone, Josuke sees off Jotaro and Joseph who are confident in the new generation's ability to protect the town. Characters & Stands Major Battles Josuke Higashikata vs. Jotaro Kujo - Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Josuke Higashikata vs. Anjuro Katagiri - Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro Josuke Higashikata vs. Okuyasu Nijimura - The Nijimura Brothers Josuke Higashikata vs. Keicho Nijimura - The Nijimura Brothers Koichi Hirose vs. Tamami Kobayashi - Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Josuke Higashikata & Koichi Hirose vs. Toshikazu Hazamada - Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Koichi Hirose vs. Yukako Yamagishi - Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love Okuyasu Nijimura vs. Red Hot Chili Pepper - Red Hot Chili Pepper Josuke Higashikata vs. Akira Otoishi - Red Hot Chili Pepper Koichi Hirose vs. Rohan Kishibe - Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Josuke Higashikata vs. Rohan Kishibe - Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Josuke Higashikata & Jotaro Kujo vs. Bug-Eaten & Mushikuidenai - Let's Go 'Hunting'! Josuke Higashikata & Okuyasu Nijimura vs. Shigekiyo Yangu - 'Shigechi''s Harvest Shigekiyo Yangu vs. Yoshikage Kira - Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Jotaro Kujo vs. Sheer Heart Attack - Sheer Heart Attack Koichi Hirose vs. Sheer Heart Attack - Sheer Heart Attack Josuke Higashikata & Jotaro Kujo vs. Yoshihiro Kira - Atom Heart Father Rohan Kishibe vs. Ken Oyanagi - Janken Boy Is Coming! Rohan Kishibe vs. Highway Star - Highway Star Josuke Higashikata vs. Highway Star - Highway Star Yoshikage Kira vs. Stray Cat - The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura & Mikitaka Hazekura vs. Toyohiro Kanedaichi - Let's Live on a Transmission Tower Josuke Higashikata & Yuya Fungami vs. Terunosuke Miyamoto - Enigma Boy Rohan Kishibe vs. Cheap Trick - Cheap Trick Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura & Hayato Kawajiri vs. Yoshikage Kira & Stray Cat - Another One Bites the Dust; Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable Chapters Diamond Is Unbreakable consists of 174 chapters, compiled into Volumes 29 to 47 of the Jump Comics collected editions. The left column consists of the titles from the volumes while the right column consists of the titles from the Weekly Shonen Jump release of Part 4.http://wikiwiki.jp/jojo2ch/?%A5%C7%A1%BC%A5%BF%2F%BC%FD%CF%BF%CF%C3%B0%EC%CD%F7%2Fpart4-5Volume 29 & 30http://www.remus.dti.ne.jp/~atsu-c/Library/t21_30.html, Volume 31 to 40http://www.remus.dti.ne.jp/~atsu-c/Library/t31_40.html, and Volume 41 to 47http://www.remus.dti.ne.jp/~atsu-c/Library/t41_50.html |C102 = 267. |C103 = 268. |C104 = 269. |C105 = 270. |C107 = 271. |C108 = 272. |C109 = 273. |C110 = 274. |C201 = 266. |C202 = 267. |C203 = 268. |C204 = 269. |Akua Nekkuresu}} |C205 = 270. |C207 = 271. |C208 = 272. |C209 = 273. |C210 = 274. }} |C102 = 276. |C103 = 277. |C104 = 278. |C105 = 279. |C107 = 280. |C108 = 281. |C109 = 282. |C110 = 283. |C201 = 275. |C202 = 276. |C203 = 277. |C204 = 278. ！|Kyōfu no Kanpanī!}} |C205 = 279. |C207 = 280. |C208 = 281. |C209 = 282. |C210 = 283. }} |C102 = 285. |C103 = 286. |C104 = 287. |C105 = 288. |C106 = 289. |C107 = 290. |C108 = 291. |C109 = 292. |C110 = 293. |C201 = 284. |C202 = 285. |C203 = 286. |C204 = 287. |C205 = 288. |C206 = 289. |C207 = 290. |C208 = 291. |C209 = 292. |C210 = 293. }} |C102 = 295. |C103 = 296. |C104 = 297. |C105 = 298. |C107 = 299. |C108 = 300. |C109 = 301. |C110 = 302. |C201 = 294. |C202 = 295. |C203 = 296. |C204 = 297. |C205 = 298. |C207 = 299. |C208 = 300. |C209 = 301. |C210 = 302. }} |C102 = 304. |C103 = 305. |C104 = 306. |C105 = 307. |C106 = 308. |C107 = 309. |C108 = 310. |C109 = 311. |C110 = 312. |C201 = 303. |C202 = 304. |Aka Nuketa Antipasuto}} |C203 = 305. ！|Kowai Kakushi Mi!}} |C204 = 306. |C205 = 307. |C206 = 308. |C207 = 309. |C208 = 310. |C209 = 311. |C210 = 312. }} |C102 = 314. |C103 = 315. |C104 = 316. |C105 = 317. |C107 = 318. |C108 = 319. |C109 = 320. |C110 = 321. |C201 = 313. |C202 = 314. |C203 = 315. |C204 = 316. |C205 = 317. |C207 = 318. |C208 = 319. |C209 = 320. |C210 = 321. }} |C102 = 323. |C103 = 324. |C104 = 325. ｣に行こう！ その①|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 1}} |C105 = 326. ｣に行こう！ その②|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 2}} |C106 = 327. ｣に行こう！ その③|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 3}} |C107 = 328. ｣に行こう！ その④|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 4}} |C108 = 329. ｣に行こう！ その⑤|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 5}} |C109 = 330. |C110 = 331. |C201 = 322. |C202 = 323. |C203 = 324. ！|Kamigata no Riyū!}} |C204 = 325. 」に行こう！|'Hantingu' ni Ikō!}} |C205 = 326. |C206 = 327. |C207 = 328. |C208 = 329. |C209 = 330. |C210 = 331. }} |JP Romaji = 'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto |#1 = 36 |#2 = |JP Date = February 4, 1994ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　　36 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 332. |C102 = 333. |C103 = 334. |C104 = 335. その①|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 1}} |C105 = 336. その②|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 2}} |C106 = 337. その③|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 3}} |C107 = 338. その④|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 4}} |C108 = 339. その⑤|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 5}} |C109 = 340. その⑥|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 6}} |C110 = 341. その⑦|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 7}} |C201 = 332. |C202 = 333. |C203 = 334. |C204 = 335. ！|Ichi En Mitsuketa Zo!}} |C205 = 336. |C206 = 337. |C207 = 338. |C208 = 339. |C209 = 340. |C210 = 341. }} |C102 = 343. |C103 = 344. |C104 = 345. |C105 = 346. |C107 = 347. |C108 = 348. |C109 = 349. |C110 = 350. |C201 = 342. |C202 = 343. |C203 = 344. ！|Rowa ni Natta Nakami!}} |C204 = 345. |C205 = 346. |C207 = 347. |C208 = 348. |C209 = 349. |C210 = 350. !!|Ai ni Muteki no Bodi!!}} }} |C102 = 352. |C103 = 353. |C104 = 354. |C105 = 355. |C107 = 356. |C108 = 357. |C109 = 358. |C110 = 359. |C201 = 351. 』!!|Tsūjiau "Hāto"!!}} |C202 = 352. |C203 = 353. |C204 = 354. |C205 = 355. |C207 = 356. |C208 = 357. |C209 = 358. |C210 = 359. }} |C102 = 361. |C103 = 362. |C104 = 363. |C105 = 364. |C106 = 365. |C107 = 366. |C108 = 367. |C109 = 368. |C110 = 369. |C201 = 360. |C202 = 361. |C203 = 362. |C204 = 363. |C205 = 364. |C206 = 365. |C207 = 366. |C208 = 367. |C209 = 368. |C210 = 369. }} |C102 = 371. |C103 = 372. |C104 = 373. |C105 = 374. |C106 = 375. |C107 = 376. |C108 = 377. |C109 = 378. |C110 = 379. |C201 = 370. |C202 = 371. |C203 = 372. |C204 = 373. |C205 = 374. |C206 = 375. |C207 = 376. |C208 = 377. |C209 = 378. |C210 = 379. }} |C102 = 381. |C103 = 382. |C104 = 383. |C105 = 384. |C106 = 385. |C107 = 386. |C108 = 387. |C109 = 388. |C110 = 389. |C201 = 380. |C202 = 381. |C203 = 382. |C204 = 383. |C205 = 384. |C206 = 385. |C207 = 386. |C208 = 387. |C209 = 388. |C210 = 389. }} |C102 = 391. |C103 = 392. |C104 = 393. |C105 = 394. |C107 = 395. |C108 = 396. |C109 = 397. |C110 = 398. |C201 = 390. |C202 = 391. |C203 = 392. |C204 = 393. |C205 = 394. |C207 = 395. |C208 = 396. |C209 = 397. |C210 = 398. }} |C102 = 400. |C103 = 401. |C104 = 402. |C105 = 403. |C107 = 404. |C108 = 405. |C109 = 406. |C110 = 407. |C201 = 399. |C202 = 400. |C203 = 401. |C204 = 402. |C205 = 403. |C207 = 404. |C208 = 405. |C209 = 406. |C210 = 407. }} |C102 = 409. |C103 = 410. |C104 = 411. |C105 = 412. |C106 = 413. |C107 = 414. |C108 = 415. |C109 = 416. |C110 = 417. |C201 = 408. |C202 = 409. |C203 = 410. |C204 = 411. |C205 = 412. |C206 = 413. |C207 = 414. |C208 = 415. |C209 = 416. |C210 = 417. }} |C102 = 419. |C103 = 420. |C104 = 421. |C105 = 422. |C106 = 423. |C107 = 424. |C108 = 425. |C109 = 426. |C110 = 427. |C201 = 418. |C202 = 419. |C203 = 420. |C204 = 421. |C205 = 422. |C206 = 423. |C207 = 424. |C208 = 425. |C209 = 426. |C210 = 427. }} は砕けない |JP Romaji = Kureijī D wa Kudakenai |#1 = 46 |#2 = |JP Date = March 4, 1996ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　　46 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 428. は砕けない　その①|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 1}} |C102 = 429. は砕けない　その②|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 2}} |C103 = 430. は砕けない　その③|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 3}} |C104 = 431. は砕けない　その④|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 4}} |C105 = 432. は砕けない　その⑤|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 5}} |C107 = 433. は砕けない　その⑥|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 6}} |C108 = 434. は砕けない　その⑦|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 7}} |C109 = 435. は砕けない　その⑧|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 8}} |C110 = 436. は砕けない　その⑨|Kureijī D wa Kudakenai Sono 9}} |C201 = 428. |C202 = 429. |C203 = 430. |C204 = 431. |C205 = 432. |C207 = 433. |C208 = 434. |C209 = 435. |C210 = 436. }} |C105 = 438. |C107 = 439. |C204 = 437. |C205 = 438. |C207 = 439. }} Adaptations Animation *An official anime adaptation was announced on October 24, 2015 with David Production returning to produce and direct. The first episode has aired in April 1st, 2016, and is scheduled to have 39 episodes. Movie * A live-action movie of Part 4 produced by Warner Bros. and directed by Takashi Miike was announced in September 28th, 2016. It will be aired in summer 2017. Gallery Volume 1-29 Spine Art.png|Volume 1 through 29 spine art Volume 30-47 Spine Art.png|Volume 30 through 47 spine art Trivia *Araki mentions that some of the enemy concepts in Diamond is Unbreakable were leftovers he was unable to include in Stardust Crusaders. *According to Araki, the broad plot of Part 4 was inspired by real murders occurring in Japan at the time. *This part is notable for taking place in a fictional setting, without travelling to any real locations. *Leaving the Tarot and Egyptian mythology in Part 3, Part 4 primarily references popular (rock) music in its names. *Araki states that it is possible that JoJo's Bizarre Adventure could have ended with Part 3, since the resurrection of DIO was the last plot element of precedent.Hirohiko Araki Lecture Part 3, (7): "Joseph Joestar" *The title of this arc was formerly translated as Diamond Is Not Crash. * This part is notable for having one of the most drastic changes in art style as it progressed. At its inception, it took on the muscular, Fist of the North Star-esque look that was present in the previous three parts. Around the middle of the part, the various characters took on a more youthful appearance, particularly in the case of Josuke and Koichi. By the end of Diamond Is Unbreakable, the manga adopted the glamorous art style in which characters go from very muscular to athletic that would define the visual presentation of Vento Aureo and Stone Ocean. References }} Category:Manga Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts